1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a film image reading apparatus which reads an image of a strip of film.
2. Description of Related Art
A film image reading apparatus which reads the image of the film shot by a camera is known as a film scanner. Film scanners are used to read an image of a negative film or a reverse film and to input the image data into host apparatus such as a personal computer.
Such film image reading apparatus are divided into transmission type reading apparatus--in which light transmitted through the film medium is given to the image reading means, such as, e.g., a CCD, (hereafter "line sensor")--and into reflection type reading apparatus in which light reflected from the film medium is given to the line sensor. The line sensor and the film medium are related such that either the film medium is made to move relative to the line sensor or the line sensor is made to move relative to the film medium.
Conventionally, the line sensor is formed of an image accumulation unit which is a plurality of photo-electric conversion units arranged in a row, and a transfer unit to transfer electric charge accumulated in each of the image accumulation units. In the line sensor, transferring the electric charge accumulated in each of the image accumulation units to the transfer unit and scanning the electric charge to the external apparatus is executed sequentially from one end of the film image to the other end in the length direction. This image reading scanning is defined as main scanning and the direction of this scanning is defined as main scanning direction.
An image in the image region of the film is read by moving the film medium relative to the line sensor by the moving means in the subscanning direction, which is perpendicular to the main scanning direction.
Further, a more recent type of standard film is also available. This film is a strip of film (hereafter "roll film") to which magnetic information may be added and which may be handled without being taken out of the cartridge even after development of the film.
For example, this roll film comprises a magnetic memory unit (or portion) in the lead unit and in each frame. Film information is stored in the magnetic memory unit of the lead unit. A title, a shooting date, shooting conditions and the like are written in the magnetic memory unit of each frame.
The film information includes a type and model of the film, frame number, total number of frames and the like. The type of the film indicates whether the film is color or black and white, and whether the film is positive or negative, and so on.
In a film image reading apparatus which handles roll film, index display image data is generated which enables one-glance observation of each frame of the roll film. This index display image data is sent to a host apparatus and is index-displayed in a monitor screen. Moreover, an index print of the index-displayed image data may be obtained.
However, in a camera which handles a roll film, a high vision size (H size), a classic size (C size) and a panorama size (P size) may be selected, for example, for the size of the shooting image.
Shooting conditions may also be stored in the magnetic memory unit of each frame. Thus, a user can enjoy taking pictures by arbitrarily setting shooting conditions in a camera designed to handle the roll film. Therefore, it is desirable to have an index display with user designable features.